Electronic devices used by a driver and passengers in a motor vehicle may comprise a plurality of hardware devices that provide audio and/or audio/visual entertainment as well as automotive navigation systems. These devices may comprise compact disk (CD) players, digital video disk (DVD) players, global positioning system (GPS) navigation devices, video game consoles, televisions, and surround sound systems. Some computers may be designed to operate in a motor vehicle environment. Such specially adapted computers may provide many functions, such as video and audio playback, games and internet connectivity. Electronic devices in motor vehicles may become more widely available due to reduced costs of devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) screens and monitors and the falling cost to the consumer of the media content itself such as movies and music. Problems encountered in the use of entertainment and other electronic devices in motor vehicles include the availability of electric power since computers, game consoles, and other devices are designed to operate from the main power supply of the motor vehicle. Additional problems include theft of electronic devices from motor vehicles and damage to motor vehicles resulting from such theft.